


Control

by Ulalume



Series: Argent Victor [5]
Category: SWTOR/Pacific Rim AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nik chases the rabbit. Gerry guides him back from the memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> In Pons training, the Drift compatible are taught to control the R.A.B.I.T. This is my headcanon of a technique the trainers use.
> 
> I actually have a few of the Blue Grey-Pacific Rim AU stories hanging around but I’ve been hesitant to post them because they aren’t exactly part of the PR fanfic universe yet. How Nik Tyen and Gerry Tareg fit into the larger universe with the canon characters remains to be worked out but because I have the feels for our OTP, I seem to have this problem. I want to write them in that setting.
> 
> This bit has no real basis in the movie or graphic novel. I like to think that the Pons training includes deliberately triggering a strong, usually scary or disturbing, memory while the team is connected and letting one follow the RABIT. How quickly the team can pull the one back from that episode might determine how successful they will be in action.
> 
> I also have a headcanon that the psych analysts and minor officers have a few betting pools for what pairs they think will 1. make the final cut and 2. will fall in love and become a couple.
> 
> I’d put all bets on these two. Both pools.
> 
> Originally posted 05 Nov 2013.
> 
> http://the-oubliette.tumblr.com/post/66158888705/control

He flinches, raising his arms to block the incoming blow, thought becoming action as the memory surfaces. _No! Stop! Don’t look!_ he warns the other in his head. Wood clacks against wood so quickly he can’t turn away as he watches the stick slide towards him. His hands are numb from the vibrations. Pain blooms along his jaw and his ears ring. _Didn’t anticipate!_ He swells with outrage and fright and confusion, staring at the anger on his sparring partner’s face, and he’s caught in the memory. _Stop!_ He backs away, position low, hands scrabbling over the mat for his dropped hanbo. _You’re a failure._ The instructors step in, but he’s still searching for something he can’t find. Disappointment. There’s nothing there, nothing but dirt and concrete. He crouches, tries to make himself small and unseen, tries to wedge himself in the hollow at the side of the bridge but they’ve seen him. He howls when they drag him out and take away his bag and throw him into the river choked with dead fish. Fear. They empty his bag on the ground and take his dad’s Iron Man figure. He wasn’t supposed to touch it but he wanted to bring it in for Show and Tell and now he’ll get in trouble. Anger. With a growl, he launches himself out of the water and hits them with his fists but they call him a crybaby and they kick him and shove him back into the river and run away. He’s standing there, soaking wet with dead fish bumping against his calves and he’s whimpering.

He hears movement and flinches as hands cover his, gentle and warm, but they hold him firm.

_Nik, I’m not going to hurt you. You can trust me. Listen to me. Concentrate on me._

The voice in his head is soothing. It’s familiar and he wants to hear it, he wants to trust it. He does trust it. It’s part of him, but he’s still there in the river with the stench of dead fish—

_What did you do?_

He wades to the shore and shoves his belongings into his bag, then stomps down the road to the tiny police station.

 _I swore I would never let myself feel helpless again. I filed a stolen property report. My dad got his action figure back. I was grounded_.

Both men laugh, but there are flashes of the first Kaiju attack and Nik sitting in his dorm room watching the scenes repeat over and over and feeling helpless.

Nik feels Gerry squeeze his hands and the images fade.

_We’re not helpless. We’re the opposite of helpless._

Encouragement washes through Nik, whisper-soft. He opens his eyes and he gazes at the man in front of him. His hands relax and shift and he’s interlaced his fingers with Gerry’s. He smiles and his face flushes bright red.

_I trust you. I do._

In the observation room, the officers and analysts compare notes.

"How long did that reintegration take?"

"12 seconds."

An officer grunts in surprise.

"Tyen responded to Tareg that quickly?"

"Yes."

"Promising. They might just make the final cut."

Behind the officers, money is quietly exchanged as bets are settled.

 


End file.
